


[VID] Two is the loneliest number

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [35]
Category: Chee and Leaphorn Series (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Detectives, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Native American Character(s), OT3, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Silly, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Video, unlucky in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriend turns out to be a bad match. Boyfriend turns out to be evil. Where's a guy to turn? His partner and his partner's wife, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Two is the loneliest number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2014-2015.

**Music:** "One" by Three Dog Night (edited)  
 **Length:** 2:00  
 **Content notes:** Spoilers for "Skinwalkers."  
 **Physical notes:** None  
 **A/N:** Because franzeska said she'd love an OT3 vid. If only Wes Studi would _smile_ , JFC, or the three of them would show up in the same shot together more than once! Ha. I did the best I could.

[Streaming on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KniTF-ZFZvw) | [Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1vp0qgha7101j91/Two+Is+the+Loneliest+bironic.zip) (18 MB)

 

Lyrics:

One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one

No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa worse than two

It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday

One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [at my LJ](http://bironic.livejournal.com/343833.html).


End file.
